Orla gets sent to Residential Treatment Center
Nicole's decision Orla: "I HEAR IT'S A DUMP, MUMMY!!" Nicole: "Be quiet." Orla: "Hmmph. You just treat me like a criminal." Nicole: "SHUT UP ORLA JASMINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orla: "You shut the f*** up and GO KILL YOURSELF OR I WILL SLICE YOUR NECK!" loses her temper Nicole (screaming): "KEEP THREATENING ME AND I WILL SELL EVERYTHING YOU OWN!" 5 days after Orla has left Orla: "Go die!" threatens to lacerate the officer pees in the planters, runs around the center naked Ms. Cook: Oh, dear, Orla's being naughty as usual. Well, I will have to tell my boss to call her mother to pick her up. Cut to: is playing a board game with Kayla, Skyla and Haidyn Kayla: "I win!" 2 weeks after Orla has left Nicole: "If Residential Treatment Center doesn't work, I'm going to need Supernanny's help." is making lunch for Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla Haidyn: "Who is Supernanny?" 1 month after Orla has left, Nicole gets a call is giving Kayla, Haidyn and Skyla a bath phone rings Nicole: "I'll be right back, girls. Mommy needs to get the phone." gets the phone Nicole: "Hello, Birou Residence. Nicole speaking. Who's calling, please?" Director Jane Thomas: "Ms. Birou, it's Director Jane Thomas from Residential Treatment Center. Orla is completely out of control! Come get her right now!!!" Nicole: "What? Slow down, I can't understand you. Could you repeat that?" Director Jane Thomas: "Orla is completely out of control! She ran across the halls naked, shouted bad words, peed in the planters and statues..." Nicole has had enough drags Orla over to the couch in the living room Nicole: "ORLA JASMINE BIROU!!!! YOU WERE BARELY IN THE RESIDENTIAL TREATMENT CENTER AN HOUR BEFORE YOU BEAT UP A LITTLE BOY???" Orla: "Looks like you're out of ideas, Nicole Louise! You will never win!" Nicole: "Actually, I'm not! There's one more alternative--Supernanny for you now!" Orla: "I HATE YOU!!!" Nicole: "AS FAR AS I CONCERNED, YOU'VE LOST YOUR BARNEY & DORA DVDS FOR 2 MONTHS, YOU WILL NOT GO OUTSIDE FOR 1 WEEK EXCEPT FOR SCHOOL!!!! NOW GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, NOW AND NEVER COME OUT UNLESS YOU HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM OR I GIVE YOU PERMISSION! runs upstairs screaming and crying at the top of her lungs, and she begins trashing and smashing up her bedroom Orla: (screaming and crying at the top of her lungs) "YOU'RE A BIG, FAT DIRTY SMELLY BUTT, YOU'RE AN UGLY OLD SHREW, I WILL KILL YOU B****, I WILL KILL HAIDYN, I WILL KILL SKYLA, I WILL KILL KAYLA, I WILL KILL MY TEACHERS, I WILL KILL THE CHILDREN IN MY SCHOOL, I WILL KILL THE PRINCIPAL, I WILL KILL GRANDMA BIROU, I WILL KILL AUNTY LISA, I WILL KILL AUNTY CAROL, I WILL KILL UNCLE ALFRED AND I WILL KILL ALL OF MY COUSINS, TOO, WHO ARE CATHERINE, MELODY, NICHOLAS, BIANCA AND MADELEINE! WHEN SUPERNANNY COMES, I'LL KILL HER, TOO!" flips her bed upside down, smashes the window by using a rock, punches holes in the walls, throws and breaks her toys around and smashes furniture in her room minutes later finally calms down and walks to the kitchen and Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla are eating fruit Nicole: "Hi, Haidyn, Skyla and Kayla." Skyla: "Hi mommy." Nicole: "I've got family news to tell you." Kayla: "What is it?" Nicole: "Due to Orla's bad behavior since last year, we are going to have Supernanny." Skyla: "Who's Supernanny?" Haidyn: "When is she going to come?" Nicole: "Soon. I will register on the Internet now." without warning, Nicole's prized petunias come flying across the room and smashes against the wall Luigi statue comes falling from the second floor and hits the living room floor, smashing into pieces shoves a Yoshi statue over the railing Nicole: "GIRLS, LOOK OUT!" statue falls as the girls except Orla scream and run away Skyla: "Oh no!" Haidyn: "Watch out!" Yoshi statue smashes Kayla: "Oh dear! My twin sister is out of control!" Skyla: "What will we do?" Haidyn: "I hope that Supernanny comes and fixes her behavior." Nicole: "Me too, Haidyn. Me too." Category:Tough Love Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Residential Treatment Center Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts